Larmes
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Une explication suffit, deux larmes suffisent. Une conversation qui résume leur point commun.


**Hello! Rien qu'un petit OS sur deux anges, écrit comme ça parce que j'aime imaginer leur relation! Dédicacé à DjinnAtwood qui aime écrire sur les anges, alors cette fic t'est dédiée!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde (:**

* * *

Michel, Prince des Archanges, sortit en trombe de ses pensées quand il entendit le bruit familier d'un frappement à la porte de son gigantesque bureau de verre bercé par la lumière qui traversait la pièce par une grande fenêtre. Il reprit contenance rapidement, l'air sérieux, et invita l'ange à entrer. De loin il pouvait déjà reconnaitre la Grâce de l'ange qu'il avait convoqué. Une Grâce qu'il aimait entendre chanter, une Grâce qui lui était très familière. La Grâce de l'ange avec qui il parlait le mieux en dehors de ses trois petits frères archanges, bien sûr. Il était son protecteur, après tout. Et cette Grâce qu'il aimait ressemblait un peu à celle d'un jeune ange que Gabriel adorait enquiquiner : Castiel. Un petit nouveau-né déjà très avide de connaissances. Michel suspectait d'ailleurs Gabriel de l'apprécier et de le protéger en secret. Pour Lucifer, c'était très simple : tous les anges qui aimaient l'ironie et le sucre étaient ses petits préférés. Avec Raphaël cela dit, c'était différent. Les nouveau-nés étaient toujours les plus beaux êtres à ses yeux, ça en devenait presque...étrange. Et enfin, lui, Michel.

-Entres, invita-t-il à l'ange.

Pas n'importe quel ange. SA protégée. Une jeune femme qui ne faisait même pas 20 ans dans son corps humain. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer encore. Pas qu'il était attiré physiquement, même s'il aurait pu, mais la manière qu'avait sa protégée de s'habiller, de se coiffer...elle était différente. Quand les autres aimaient le noir ou le blanc, elle choisissait de porter une robe grise. Quand les autres aimaient laisser leurs cheveux à l'air libre, elle en faisait un chignon bas ou une longue tresse. Pas de maquillage extravagant, Michel savait qu'elle détestait être superficielle.

-Je t'attendais, Naomi. Approche, je dois te parler, interpella-t-il.

Ce qui l'impressionnait, au-delà de la beauté froide de cet ange là, c'était son caractère. Diplomate, parlant toujours comme une politicienne, froide à l'extérieur et capable de tout pour protéger sa famille, dévouée, mais surtout, surtout elle possédait un art complexe : quand les autres n'arrivaient jamais à mentir à Michel, à leur cacher leurs émotions, elle le faisait. Avec un don inouï. Le Prince des Archanges s'en trouvait souvent frustré, car il avait besoin de savoir l'état d'esprit de son assistante.

-Que se passe-t-il, Michel ? demanda avec calme l'ange, retroussant légèrement son nez.

Michel aimait cette manière chez elle de toujours lancer un petit sourire quand elle parlait, tout en retroussant son joli petit nez. Une manie que seule elle avait, en réalité. Il ne se perdit cependant pas dans ses pensées les plus indécentes, ce n'était pas le moment.

-Je t'ai convoqué pour te donner une nouvelle charge, mais avant, laisse-moi t'expliquer certaines choses que tu dois comprendre.

Naomi le regarda de ses yeux couleur glace avec intérêt. Au contraire d'autres anges, elle ne penchait ni la tête sur le côté, ni même n'haussait un sourcil. Zachariah, Metatron et d'autres anges peu agréables le faisaient souvent devant Michel et ses trois frères archanges, et ça les insupportait tous, sauf Gabriel qui, ma foi, aimait voir cela de Castiel, il s'était donc habitué.

-Naomi, sais-tu qui est le premier ange femelle que Père a créé au Paradis ? interrogea-t-il, lui faisant face et la regardant droit dans les yeux pour tenter de lire en elle.

Cause déjà perdue d'avance, il le savait. Malgré qu'il devinait un léger frisson sur les bras de sa petite sœur, celle-ci resta impénétrable par ses pensées.

-Eve ? se hasarda-t-elle à répondre.

-La première femme, oui, mais pas le premier ange femme.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de qui c'est, répondit-elle avec une sorte d'amertume dans la voix, celle de ne pas avoir la réponse à une question.

-Tu es la première, finit par déclarer Michel avec un tendre sourire.

Les sourires chez lui étaient rares, toujours réservés à ses protégés ou les anges qu'il admirait le plus. Les archanges et Naomi en faisaient parties. Père aussi.

-Michel ?

-Laisse-moi te raconter ta naissance, veux-tu ? Père nous avait dit que nous devrions un jour accepter un autre type d'anges. Jusqu'à ce jour là, nous ne savions pas de quoi il parlait. Père n'était jamais aussi cachotier avec nous. Lorsque tu es née, que tu es descendue du lac sur un lit de tulipes, nous avions tous cru que tu étais de sexe masculin, comme nous en avions l'habitude. Mais quand Raphaël t'a examiné pour constater la naissance de tes ailes, il nous a appris que tu étais une fille. T'en souviens-tu ?

-Je crois, répondit-elle prudemment, ne laissant toujours rien paraitre extérieurement alors qu'intérieurement, c'était un mélange d'émotions qui la parcouraient.

-Au départ, Lucifer a fait une crise de rires, mais après, nous avons compris que nous allions être tous égaux. Tu es la première ange, petite Naomi.

-Michel, je t'en prie, je ne suis pas si petite ! répliqua-t-elle avant que le rouge ne prenne ses joues.

Avait-elle osé contester un avis de Michel, son protecteur ?

-Non, tu ne l'as pas contesté, réussit-il à lire en elle sans en voir plus. Tu as ce droit. Naomi, en tant que première ange et surtout ma protégée, ton prochain devoir sera de protéger le Paradis autant extérieurement qu'intérieurement.

-Je ne comprends pas, Michel.

-Les tensions apparaissent déjà. Lucifer n'a pas l'air ravi de la nouvelle création de Père, et certains des nôtres le suivent déjà. Ta fonction sera de veiller à ce qu'ils retrouvent leur esprit si ça tourne mal. En outre, si jamais les archanges venaient à disparaître, que Père venait à manquer, tu seras le nouveau guide, déclara solennellement le Prince des Archanges.

-Michel, non ! s'interposa-t-elle, ses ailes se raidissant brusquement.

-Tu es la mieux placée pour cela, Naomi. Détends tes ailes, j'aimerais t'offrir un présent.

L'ange se retint de montrer davantage ses sentiments, et se replaça correctement devant Michel, le dos droit et les ailes sagement repliées. Elle ressemblait à une des déesses peintes sur les murs d'une des nouvelles civilisations qu'avait vu Michel en bas, sur cette petite planète, on l'appelait planète Terre. Et Naomi ressemblait aux femmes de là-bas.

Michel sortit d'une de ses poches brodées de cheveux d'or un petit écrin recouvert d'inscriptions en énochian. Elles signifiaient, d'après ce que comprenait Naomi, « Larmes royales et célestes ». Intriguée, l'ange aux cheveux bruns relevés attendit avec une légère impatience que son protecteur et supérieur lui montre le chemin de la réponse à sa question muette : qu'est-ce que voulait dire cette expression sur l'écrin ?!

-Je te donne deux de mes larmes, que tu porteras tant que tu seras sous mes ordres, lui répondit-il avec une certaine tendresse, ouvrant l'écrin.

Deux boucles d'oreilles argentées dures comme le diamant, et scintillantes comme les éclats du soleil, s'y trouvaient. Naomi, pour la première fois depuis le début de son entretien avec son supérieur, montra une émotion qui lui était propre : sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement de surprise tandis qu'elle lançait un regard plus qu'interrogateur à son frère.

-Elles iront bien avec tes yeux.

-Tu...tu as pleuré ? Mais les anges ne peuvent pas pleurer.

-Ces larmes, elles sont pour toi, Naomi, répondit simplement avec un certain mystère le Protecteur du Paradis.

Il mit les boucles d'oreille à sa sœur, et la contempla un instant avant de lui donner un autre sourire. Un sourire sincère et fier, car il était fier d'avoir une petite sœur aussi forte et déterminée à protéger le Paradis. Elle ferait un excellent guide plus tard, même si elle en viendrait sûrement à utiliser des méthodes douloureuses, mais pour son amour envers le Paradis et sa famille, elle ferait tout.

-Michel..., commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter.

-Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il malgré tout.

Pour toute réponse, elle vint se coller légèrement contre lui, ses pas gracieux l'accompagnant, puis se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, car hélas Michel était plus grand qu'elle, elle déposa un délicat baiser chaste sur les lèvres interdites de l'archange.

-Pour te prouver ma dévotion envers toi, mon frère. Je suis honorée que tu m'ais choisi comme protégée.

-Et moi honoré d'avoir un ange aussi dévoué que toi comme protégée. Maintenant vas, petite sœur. Tu as encore des leçons à tirer des cours de ton professeur d'histoire céleste.

-Je n'aime pas Metatron ! baragouina-t-elle discrètement.

-Je t'entends, petite ! lâcha-t-il, heureux qu'elle se soit ouverte à lui.

Etrangement, même cet étrange contact entre leurs lèvres l'avait remué, lui le prince des anges. Et sa Grâce majestueuse entama déjà un long chant de bonheur. Rien ne briserait le lien qu'il avait avec sa protégée, rien ne briserait le lien qui unissait sa famille à lui. Jamais. Celui qui essaierait cette folie périrait dans d'horribles souffrances.

* * *

**Ahem...verdict si vous n'êtes pas allé vomir en secret? x)**


End file.
